Shi (死)
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya mencoba untuk melindungi Sungmin, teman sekelasnya. [Horror fic dengan 4 chapter, menceritakan tentang empat cerita dengan cast yang berbeda... tentang kematian. Yuri and Yaoi. Mind to RnR?] Shi equals Four equals Death . END
1. One

**Shi (****死****): One**

.

Yuri bergegas menyambar jaketnya dan kemudian memakainya. Ia keluar dari cafe tempat ia bekerja. Hari itu sudah cukup malam, pukul sebelas tepat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Rumah yang ia tinggali bersama kekasih dan adik dari kekasihnya itu hanya tiga blok dari cafe tempatnya bekerja, maka dari itu ia memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Drrt… drrt… drrt… drrt…

Yuri segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya ketika dirasakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, terbukti dari handphone-nya yang bergetar. Yuri memandang layar ponselnya... dan ia terdiam.

**Incoming call**

**Kwon Yuri**

Yuri menghentikan jalannya. Napasnya tercekat. Kwon Yuri? Panggilan masuk dari Kwon Yuri? Hanya ada satu Kwon Yuri yang ia kenal! Ia sendiri!

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengangkat telpon itu? Tetapi siapa?

Dengan seluruh keberanian, Yuri menekan tombol hijau di layar touch screen handphone-nya. Keraguannya datang disaat ia mencoba mendekatkan handphone-nya ke telinganya.

Hening.

Yuri diam. Ia menunggu sang penelpon yang pertama berbicara.

Diam.

Kemudian diam.

Detik selanjutnya tetap diam.

Yuri mematung. Angin malam berhembus kencang. Hawa menakutkan muncul di sekelilingnya. Dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kemudian...

"Yoboseyo." sebuah suara tipis dan rapuh terdengar dari ujung telpon. Yuri tak mengenal suara itu.

"Yo-yoboseyo," balas Yuri perlahan.

"Yul, kapan pulang?" tanya suara itu.

Benar-benar pelan nadanya. Dingin dan sedikit... menakutkan.

"S-siapa ini?"

Tidak ada suara.

"Siapa?"

Yuri menelan ludahnya.

"Ini Jessica," dan suara itu kembali menjawab.

Jessica? Jessica menelponnya namun layar handphone bertuliskan panggilan masuk dari Kwon Yuri bukan Jessica Jung?

"Jes..sica?"

Yuri tidak mendengar suara lagi.

"Da-darimana kau menelpon?" tanya Yuri kembali memberanikan diri.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan dari sebrang. Yuri sedikit panik.

"Hallo?"

"Dari telpon rumah."

Yuri bersumpah ingin menerjunkan diri ke dalam jurang ketika mendengar jawaban dari Jessica. Ia baru ingat! Nomor telpon rumah mereka ia namakan Kwon Yuri di kontak handphone-nya. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengira Jessica adalah... makhluk halus mungkin?

"Jessica! Ya ampun! Aku sampai ketakutan begini!" Yuri berteriak histeris diselingi dengan tawaan kecilnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Hanya sekitar satu blok ia dapat sampai di rumahnya.

"Sica-baby, kenapa telpon? Mau aku belikan sesuatu?" tanya Yuri manis.

Hening lagi.

"Sica?"

"Aku kangen Yul... pulang dan temani aku..." jawab Jessica perlahan, nadanya datar sama seperti awal ia menelpon.

"Oke, _Honey_. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah."

"_Bye_, Yul."

Tutt.

Telpon terputus dari sebrang. Yuri memasukan _handphone_-nya kembali kesaku celana. Ia memukul kepalanya pelan lalu tertawa kecil.

"_Pabbo_ Yul! Kau jadi penakut seperti itu! _Aigo_~"

Yuri mempercepat jalannya. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu kekasihnya.

Tap.

Yuri berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terkesan tenang dan damai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Cklek

"S-Sica?"

Yuri mendapati Jessica sudah berdiri tepat ketika ia membuka pintu. Jessica tampak pucat, mungkin karena ia menunggu Yuri hingga selarut ini. Jessica mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna putih dan ukurannya panjang, sampai ke mata kakinya jika Yuri tak salah lihat.

"Sica, Krystal sudah tidur?" tanya Yuri.

Jessica mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jessica berbalik memunggungi Yuri dan berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar yang mereka berdua tempati. Jessica masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu sedangkan Yuri mengekor di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Yuri merasakan sesuatu yang... sedikit ganjil. Biasanya Jessica akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan, ciuman ataupun omelan. Tapi malam ini? Apa mungkin ia kelelahan?

Jessica merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia mengeratkan sebuah pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kedinginan?" tanya Yuri.

Jessica mengangguk, tatapan matanya meminta Yuri untuk melakukan sesuatu kepadanya agar ia mendapatkan kehangatan. Yuri segera naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Jessica. Ia menarik sebuah selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Jessica.

"Kau benar-benar kedinginan, _ne_? Badanmu dingin sekali." gumam Yuri.

Jessica tak meresponnya. Ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin ia sudah tertidur.

Yuri memandangi wajah polos kekasihnya. Jessica cantik, manja namun terkadang dingin. Itulah yang membuat Kwon Yuri sangat mencintai gadis itu. Dikecupnya kening Jessica penuh sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Jung Sooyeon." bisik Yuri lembut.

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar terbuka, lebih tepatnya seperti dibuka atau mungkin ditendang secara paksa. Yuri menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Krystal, adik Jessica berdiri di muka pintu dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

"Krystal, _waeyo_?" tanya Yuri lembut.

Krystal segera berlari kearah Yuri dan menariknya hingga terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

"_Eonni_!" teriak Krystal. Dia menangis. Yuri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Jangan berisik Krystal. Jessica sedang tidur." ucap Yuri lembut seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Krystal menunjukkan reaksi terkejutnya dalam linangan air mata, "Apa yang _eonni_ bicarakan?" tanya Krystal keras

Krystal menarik tangan Yuri dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Krystal! Jangan berisik!" seru Yuri, "Jessica sudah tid—"

Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang.

Dan.. tak ada Jessica disana.

"—ur."

Krystal membawa Yuri ke kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, Jessica terbaring di atas ranjang. Terbaring lemah… seperti tanpa nyawa.

"A-apa yang..."

"Sica _eonni _pingsan sejak tadi sore! Aku panik! Aku mencoba menelponmu tetapi tak kau angkat! Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sica _eonni _sendiri dan aku berharap kau cepat pulang dan melihat kondisi _eonni_!" tangis Krystal.

Yuri masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Didekati tubuh lemah itu dan Yuri terjatuh di samping ranjang.

"Jessica menelponku beberapa menit yang lalu dan... dan aku baru mencium keningnya beberapa detik yang lalu..."

"Jangan bercanda, _eonni_! Daritadi dia hanya tidur di ranjang! Sica _eonni_ tidak mau bangun! Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mengangkat telponku, termasuk rumah sakit... dan KAU! Kau tega _eonni_... hiks..."

Yuri menyentuh lengan Jessica. Dingin. Seperti mayat. Perlahan Yuri memegang pergelangan tangan Jessica. Berusaha menemukan denyut nadi, namun...

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Yuri perlahan.

Yuri segera mendekatkan jari-jarinya ke arah hidung Jessica... dan ia… tak merasakan sosok di hadapannya bernapas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Jessica tiba-tiba meninggal? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Yuri dan Krystal.

Sebenarnya, kita harus mengetahui satu hal. Seseorang bisa mati tiba-tiba. Dimana dan kapan saja. Memang sudah takdir Jessica pergi. Namun, Jessica masih sempat menemui Yuri... walau bukan dengan raganya melainkan arwahnya.

"Jes...sica."

.

**死死死**

.

.

.

.

**HOLLAAAAA**

**SAYA DATENG MAU POSTING EPEP INI**

**Ini ff dibuat 29 Juni 2011**

**Yep, 2011**

**Aku publish disini karena belum ehehe**

**FF ini ada 4 chapter, err, series sebenernya**

**Nyeritain tentang 4 kisah kematian**

**Begitulah**

**Ehhehe**

**Siapa cast selanjutnya?**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Two

**Shi (****死****): Two**

.

'**Yeollie, kau dimana sih?!'**

Satu pesan kembali masuk ke dalam nomor _handphone_ Chanyeol. Baekhyun, kekasihnya sejak tadi mengiriminya pesan singkat. Hari ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang akan berkencan. Berhubung Baekhyun minta dijemput di sebuah jalan—karena ia habis membeli buku di toko buku daerah jalan itu—Chanyeol pergi kesana. Chanyeol yang salah, ia yang terlambat pergi, membuat Baekhyun kesal menunggu.

Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol membalas pesan singkat Baekhyun. Ia sambil menyetir mobil ketika melakukannya.

'**Sabar dong, Baekkie! Aku masih di jalan!'**

Chanyeol meletakkan _handphone_-nya di jok disampingnya. Ia kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk menyetir namun _handphone_-nya kembali bergetar beberapa detik setelah itu.

Chanyeol menggapai _handphone_-nya dan menatap layar.

**One new message**

**From: Bacon Baby**

'**Daritadi aku juga diam di pinggir jalan! Ini sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu disini!'**

Chanyeol membuang napasnya. Chanyeol mengaku ia yang salah karena keterlambatannya, namun ia juga kesal karena Baekhyun sejak tadi mengiriminya pesan singkat dengan emosi pada setiap tulisannya.

'**Sabar Bacon, aku sedang menyetir!'**

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu, Chanyeol melempar kembali _handphone_-nya ke jok disampingnya. Selang satu menit—atau mungkin kurang—pesan singkat kembali masuk ke _handphone_-nya.

'**Sekarang kau dimana? Kau menyebalkan, tiang listrik!'**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia melempar _handphone_-nya ke jok di sampingnya tanpa membalas pesan itu.

Dua menit kemudian, _handphone _Chanyeol kembali bergetar. Menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Chanyeol meraih _handphone_-nya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

'**KAU ADA DIMANA?!'**

Chanyeol segera membalas pesan itu dengan kekesalannya.

'**Aku sedang menyetir! Sebentar lagi aku sampai! Kau sendiri ada dimana?'**

Chanyeol meletakkan _handphone_-nya kembali ke jok disampingnya setelah membalas pesan kekasihnya. Tak selang satu menit, lagi-lagi _handphone_-nya kembali bergetar.

'**Aku ada di pinggir jalan di depan toko buku, dan disini sangat PANAS!'**

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu menatap sekitarnya. _Good_. Sebentar lagi ia sampai.

'**Kau masuk saja dulu ke Haengbok Café di sebrang jalan. Aku akan jemput disana.'**

Chanyeol menarik napas lega. Ia menekan tombol _send _di layar _smartphone_-nya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia memang agak kesal kepada Baekhyun, tetapi ia sangat mencintai _namja _aneh itu.

Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya sekedar untuk kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jalanan, namun...

CKIITT!

BRAKK!

Suara benturan keras. Antara tubuh rapuh manusia bertabrakan dengan kerasnya mobil.

Chanyeol menabrak seseorang. Benturannya sangat keras hingga tubuhnya pun terdorong, hampir mengenai kaca depan mobil. Untung saja Chanyeol memakai sabuk pengaman. Chanyeol diam. Ia tak percaya ia telah menabrak seseorang padahal ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya untuk menjumpai Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih diam ketika orang-orang yang melintas di jalan itu berhambur menolong si korban. Chanyeol masih terlalu _shock_.

Drrt... Drrt...

Sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_-nya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol meraih _handphone _dan menatap layarnya.

**One new message**

**From: Bacon Baby**

'**OK! Aku sedang menyebrang jalan sekarang.'**

Chanyeol membeku.

Baekhyun menyebrang jalan?

Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tempat tepat ia menabrak adalah tempat yang tepat dimana toko buku tempat Baekhyun menunggu dengan Haengbok Café bersebrangan.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia memberanikan diri melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Semoga orang itu bukan...

"B-Baekhyun?!"

Sebenarnya, kita harus mengetahui satu hal. Seseorang bisa mati tiba-tiba. Dimana dan kapan saja. Dan kita juga tidak tahu, bahwa takdir akan berkata... kekasih kita yang telah membunuh diri kita sendiri.

.

**死死死**

.

.

.

.

HELLOOO

Awalnya aku kan udah bilang, ini ff tahun 2011 u,u

Jadi otomatis cast-nya ga bisa request, karena aku cuma publish doang

Tapi berhubung banyak yang minta EXO, so aku ganti cast-nya

Awalnya HaeHyuk. Sekarang jadi ChanBaek

Ehehe, gimana?

Maaf ya pendek

Memang begitu konsep epep-nya

Owkay, seeya :D

RnR?


	3. Three

**Shi (****死****): Three**

.

Onew a.k.a Lee Jinki masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangannya. Tanpa menutup pintu kamar, ia segera duduk di hadapan laptop di meja belajarnya.

Onew tinggal di rumah itu bersama Lee Taemin, adiknya. Terkadang orang tua mereka datang dan menjenguk, selebihnya kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di Busan bukan di Seoul.

Jika boleh jujur, kehidupan _namja_ bergigi kelinci ini cukup pahit. Seperti kopi yang dibuatnya. Sebenarnya, ia bukan anak dari ayahnya. Dahulu, ibunya diperkosa oleh pamannya sendiri. Si paman langsung melarikan diri, enggan untuk bertanggung jawab. Ayah Onew adalah sosok yang baik hati. Ia mau menerima Onew yang notabene-nya adalah anak haram itu seperti anak kandungnya. Barulah, Lee Taemin adalah anak kandung mereka, lahir dua tahun setelah kejadian itu. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu pahit kehidupannya jika orang-orang di sekitar mau menerima dia apa adanya. Namun, ada sedikit masalah lagi. Onew mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama seperti dirinya. Namanya Key. Ayahnya dan Taemin merestui hubungan mereka. Bagaimana pun juga kebahagiaan itu nomor satu. Tidak peduli walaupun mereka sesama jenis, karena cinta itu buta. Tetapi, sang umma... sepertinya ia tak suka. Jika ada Key disini, cara memandangnya selalu berbeda. Seperti, sangat membencinya. Bahkan terlalu membencinya.

Drrt… Drrt…

_Handphone_ yang Onew letakan di samping laptopnya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Onew menatap layar sebelum mengangkatnya.

**Nae Umma**

Dengan senang hati, Onew menekan tombol hijau pada layar _handphone_-nya.

"_Yoboseyo_."

"_Yoboseyo_. Onew, sedang apa?" tanya sang umma manis.

Onew tersenyum, _umma_-nya masih sayang 'kan kepadanya?

"Aku sedang bermain laptop, hehe. _Umma_ sendiri sedang apa?"

"_Umma_? _Umma_ sedang membereskan dapur sambil mengasah pisau. Taemin sudah tidur, sayang?"

"Ah, sepertinya sudah umma. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam."

"Ah, _ne_, Jinki juga jangan lupa tidur lho."

Onew tertawa kecil, memamerkan gigi kelinci yang tak bisa _umma_-nya lihat untuk kali ini.

"_Ne_, _umma_. Tapi berikan aku beberapa menit lagi untuk bermain laptop."

_Umma_-nya tertawa di sebrang sana. "Kurangi lho kebiasaanmu bermain laptop."

"_Ne_, _umma~_."

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Jinki tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja, _umma_. Kemarin aku dapat banyak nilai A+ dari lima mata pelajaran berbeda."

"Wah? Pintar ya anak _umma_ yang satu ini?"

"Iya dong! Siapa dulu _umma_-nya~!" Onew kembali tertawa kecil.

Ia juga mendengar tawa kecil dari _umma_-nya.

Tetapi... setelah itu, "Jinki.." nada sang _umma _berubah pelan.

"_Ne_, _umma_? _Waeyo_?"

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Key?"

"Ah? _Ne_, _umma_?"

_Umma_-nya mengulang pertanyaan. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan Key?"

Onew terdiam saat itu juga. Ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan _umma_-nya.

"Jujurlah pada _umma_..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jinki..."

Jinki menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "_N_-_nde_..."

Bisa Onew dengar dengan jelas bahwa _umma_-nya menghela napas di sebrang sana.

Onew tidak tahu harus bicara apa mendapati umma-nya hanya terdiam di sebrang sana.

"_U_-_umma_..."

Diam. Tak ada suara.

"_Umma_.."

Lagi. Hanya diam.

"Umma.."

Sekali lagi. Diam.

"_U_-_umma_.."

"_Ne_, Jinki?"

DEG!

Hanya perasaannya saja atau perkiraannya benar? Ia merasakan _umma_-nya bukan bertanya '_Ne_ Jinki?' dari sebrang telpon, melainkan...

Onew berbalik dengan perlahan.

JLEB!

"_U_-_u_-_ummah_…"

Ibu kandungnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan sebilah pisau dapur panjang yang kini sudah menusuk tepat di perut Onew. Tangan bebas _umma_-nya menggenggam _handphone_ sedangkan _handphone_ milik Onew sendiri sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"_Um_.._mahh_..."

Sang umma menarik pisaunya kemudian menusukannya kembali ke dada kiri Onew.

JLEB!

"Kau itu anak tak tahu diuntung! Kau itu anak haram dan gay! Aku tidak mengharapkan manusia sepertimu lahir dari rahimku!"

JLEB!

Satu tusukan lagi. Darah berwarna merah pekat memaksa keluar dari sisi-sisi sobekan yang ditimbulkan oleh pisau tajam itu.

"Kau bahkan tak pantas disebut manusia! Bisa-bisanya kau lahir ke dunia ini hanya untuk mempermalukan _UMMA_?!"

JLEB!

Sekali lagi, di bagian perutnya.

"_U_.._um_…_mahh_…"

"Mati lebih baik untukmu! Aku tak pernah berharap kau adalah sebagian dari darah dagingku!"

JLEB!

Lagi...

"_Umm_…_mmaahh_…."

JLEB!

Lagi...

JLEB!

Lagi...

JLEB!

Lagi...

JLEB!

Dan untuk yang terakhir..

"..._mm_….._mah_.."

Sebenarnya, kita harus mengetahui satu hal. Seseorang bisa mati tiba-tiba. Dimana dan kapan saja. Dan kita juga tidak tahu, bahwa takdir akan berkata... ibu kandung kita yang ternyata membunuh kita sendiri.

.

**死死死**

.

.

.

.

**No basa basi**

**Maaf ya, buru-buru berangkat u,u**

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Four

**Shi (****死****): Four**

.

Seisi kelas hanya diam. Kali ini adalah pelajaran dari Jung _seongsaengnim_. Guru matematika. Terlebih lagi beliau adalah wali kelas mereka. Guru yang memiliki aliran yakuza dalam darahnya. Beliau adalah guru yang sangat killer. Bukan berarti ketika kau mengobrol dengan teman sebangkumu dan kau dipergoki oleh beliau kau akan mendapat hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet, lari mengelilingi lapangan atau mungkin skors. Kau akan dapat hukuman yang jauh lebih berat dari itu. Kau pasti akan menyesal ketika melakukan dan setelah tahu akibatnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Kerjakan soal nomor tiga di papan tulis!"

Dan semua murid tahu, soal yang Jung _seonsaengnim _berikan adalah soal matematika tingkat mahasiswa, bukan murid kelas 1 SMU seperti mereka. Guru apa yang memberikan soal yang tentu saja para murid itu tak bisa mengerjakannya?

Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya dengan kaki yang gemetar. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya memucat dan ia tak pernah merasakan setakut ini.

Sungmin mengambil spidol hitam perlahan lalu berdiri di depan _white board_. Ia hanya diam berdiri. Diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

BUAGH!

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" bentak Jung _seonsaengnim_ seraya menendang kaki Sungmin hingga pemuda manis itu terjatuh.

Semua murid di dalam kelas tersentak namun hanya diam. Termasuk, murid laki-laki yang duduk di paling ujung, Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin sekarang, semua murid di kelas itu sedang berdoa, berharap agar diri mereka tak ditunjuk untuk maju kedepan.

BUAGH!

Satu tendangan lagi di kaki Sungmin. Ia kembali terjatuh.

Beberapa murid menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membayangkan jika mereka ada di posisi Lee Sungmin yang benar-benar tidak beruntung itu.

"Kau bukan anak Sekolah Dasar lagi! Cepat kerjakan kau brengsek!"

Lagi-lagi, satu tendangan.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit namun ia kembali jatuh. Hal itu sangat memancing amarah Jung _seonsaengnim_ menjadi lebih kasar.

"Kau laki-laki tapi kau lemah seperti itu?!"

BUAGH!

Sebuah benturan di kepala mengenai dinding.

Sudah cukup!

"Saya akan mengerjakan soal itu, _seonsaengnim_."

Murid berkacamata itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mungkin ingin menyelamatkan satu teman sekelasnya, namun sepertinya, _namja_ itu menempuh jalan yang salah.

Jung _seonsaengnim_ berjalan kasar kearah murid itu. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Semua murid di kelas itu menegang. Tak ada yang bisa berkutik sedikit pun. Termasuk Lee Sungmin.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Saya bisa menjawab soal itu, _seonsaengnim_."

Dan...

Seluruh murid menggigit bibir bawahnya.

BUAGH!

Sebuah tendangan sukses mendarat di perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terjatuh, namun sebisa mungkin ia kembali bangkit. Hal itu tentu mengundang kemarahan Jung _seonsaengnim_.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk berbicara!"

BUAGH!

Satu tendangan lagi di perut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersungkur. Namun sebisa mungkin _namja_ berkacamata itu bangkit kembali.

"Dan tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan untuk Sungmin!"

BUAGH!

Tendangan lagi...

"..Ngh.. Saya b-bisa meng—"

BUAGH!

Satu lagi, kali ini tepat di dada.

Semua murid hanya berdoa dalam diam. Memohon agar Kyuhyun tak membalas sepatah kata pun ucapan guru matematika mereka itu. Namun, _namja _itu...

"_Seon_… uhuk.. bi-biar saya yang.. menjawab soal untuk Sungminhh…"

BUAGH!

Kali ini, Jung _seonsaengnim _membenturkan wajah Kyuhyun ke lantai dan kacamata yang dipakai Kyuhyun pecah hingga pecahan kacanya bercecer di lantai. Beberapa pecahan kaca menusuk matanya.

"Mau jadi anak sok pintar di sini?!"

BUAGH!

Wajah itu kali ini beradu dengan dinding. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung, pelipis dan sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun sudah cukup lemah sekarang. Tak ada satu pun siswa yang dapat menolongnya. Kecuali jika isi otak mereka sama seperti isi otak Kyuhyun, yang ingin menyelamatkan salah seorang temannya dengan menempuh cara apapun. Sekasar ini…

PLAK!

Jung seonsaengnim kali ini memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Berkali-kali, bahkan…

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

...tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Kyuhyun sudah seperti makhluk sekarat yang masih tetap ingin mengerjakan soal nomor tiga itu. Darah sudah keluar dari setiap inci tubuhnya. Lebam dimana-mana. Banyak bagian tubuh yang terluka. Ia hanya seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari akuariumnya. Di lantai…

BUAGH!

…seperti pecundang.

BAGH!

Jung seonsaengnim menginjak kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. Yang murid-murid itu pikirkan, apakah Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat? Atau kepalanya sudah mulai berat? Atau mungkin ia sudah merasa kalau ia kini buta?

"Masih mau berlagak sok PINTAR CHO KYUHYUN?!"

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

Sudah cukup para murid itu hanya menonton tanpa ada satu pun yang membantu. Sungmin menangis di dekat _white board_, ia menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh Jung _seonsaengnim_. Begitu pula murid yang lain. Mereka ingin membantu, tetapi apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Guru mereka itu punya darah yakuza. Ingin membantu saja, resikonya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun, yang sudah tergeletak pasrah seperti bangkai kucing hanya bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Walaupun ia berakhir begini tetapi ia dapat membantu temannya bukan? Itu sebuah poin baik dalam hidupnya.

"_S_-_seonhh_… _sae_…_ngnimhh_…"

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

Itu adalah tiga tendangan terakhir yang diterima oleh murid pintar bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, kita harus mengetahui satu hal. Seseorang bisa mati tiba-tiba. Dimana dan kapan saja. Dan kita juga tidak tahu, mempunyai niat pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar. Ketika teman dalam kesusahan, kita berusaha membantu. Namun pada akhirnya… tewas di tangan guru.

.

**死死死**

.

.

.

.

**Halloooo, saya sempat menghilang karena kesibukan menelan saya**

**AHAHAHHA**

**OWKAAY, FF Shi ini sudah tamat. Review ditunggu yaaaaaaaa**

**Sampai jumpa di ff-ku yang lainnyaaaaaa**

**MAAF GA BISA CUAP-CUAP**

**TAPI SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA REVIEWNYAAAAAA**

**LOVE YAAAAAAAA**

**Sign,**

**Yuri Masochist**


End file.
